Sweet Baby
by DEMORE
Summary: After Walter and Maddie's divorce, David and Maddie try to make it work.
1. Default Chapter

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
This is my first story so bare with me. This picks up where "And the flesh was made word" begins. I decided to change it up a bit. In this story David is not as resistant as he was. Enjoy.  
  
Sweet Baby  
  
Part I  
  
Moonlighting Theme  
  
Opening credits as the camera pans Maddie's room. Freeze on clock that reads 7:00. The doorbell rings and Maddie rushes, as fast as she can rush in her condition, down the stairs and opens the door.  
  
David is standing there smiling "Hi there, pillows are in the car. You ready?"  
  
Maddie: "Nervous, but ready."  
  
David: "There's nothing to be nervous about. I'll be right by your side."  
  
Maddie rolls her eyes and smiles.  
  
David smirks "Let's go."  
  
David and Maddie arrive at the hospital and walk down the hall to a door that says "Class Room."  
  
David: "Well, here we are."  
  
Maddie: "Here we are."  
  
David holds out his hand to Maddie, she takes it into hers and they open and walk in the door together.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
COMERCIAL  
  
Back in the car.  
  
David: "See, that wasn't so bad."  
  
Maddie: "No it wasn't. Having you there was a big help." She smiles at David.  
  
David grins at Maddie.  
  
David: "You want to get something to eat?"  
  
Maddie: "Yeah, but why don't we just pick something up to go. I really want to go home and relax."  
  
David: "A-okay."  
  
Fade To Black  
  
Maddie and David are sitting on Maddie's couch eating hamburgers.  
  
Maddie looks at David "This is really nice."  
  
David with a mouth full "Yeah, cheap date."  
  
Maddie: "Since you brought that up. David, I've been thinking."  
  
David: "Oh no, I hate it when you do that."  
  
Maddie: "Seriously David. I know that you have agreed to help me through this and help me out with my child. I was wondering if it would be too much to ask you to do another thing."  
  
David: "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you Maddie. You or the bambino."  
  
Maddie: "Or bambina." She pauses. "David, I love you and I want you to be a permanent part of my life, of our lives." Looking down at her stomach. "I'm not talking about marriage, right now at least. I just want to know, I need to know how serious you are and are willing to become."  
  
David looks at Maddie "Maddie, I love you and I plan on being here for the both of you. There is nothing I want more than to be a part of your lives." He pauses and stands. "You ask how serious I am about all of this, I thing the fact that I am still here proves how serious I am." He looks at Maddie. "I am here. I'm not going anywhere. If I were going to leave, I would already be gone." David sits down, but is looking away. Maddie has her hands folded in her lap looking at David with a tear in her eye. David looks back to Maddie "I have been waiting on you. I am still waiting on you."  
  
Maddie puts her hand on David's and moves close to him. She softly kisses him and says, "The waiting is over." David smiles and returns Maddie's kiss.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
The next morning David and Maddie are lying in Maddie's bed. Both are asleep.  
  
We see Maddie's eyes open slowly and she looks over at David. Maddie thinks to herself, "This time I am going to follow my heart. He is going to make a great dad."   
  
Maddie sees David waking up, "Good morning."  
  
Suddenly David remembers where he is and smiles. "Morning already?"  
  
Maddie with a soft smile, "Afraid so."  
  
With that comment thoughts race through David's mind. "What is she afraid of? Has she changed her mind again? I don't want to go through that again. Oh God please, please don't let her say pact. Hold on Dave don't freak out."  
  
Maddie: "So." Looking at David with a smile.  
  
Davie: "So?" Looking at Maddie with a questioning face.  
  
Maddie: "So, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
David relieved to hear Maddie's question, "Why don't we forget about breakfast and continue last night's dinner." He pauses. "Nah, you need to eat."  
  
Maddie: "I know how to make toast. If you want to go take a shower, I'll get started on the toast."  
  
David smiles, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
David gets up and heads to the bathroom as Maddie slips on her robe and walks out the bedroom door.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
David and Maddie are in the car headed to work. David is driving.  
  
Maddie: "Have you given any thought as to what we are going to tell the employees?"  
  
David: "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Maddie: "I think we should just tell them the truth."  
  
David does a double take at Maddie.  
  
Maddie laughs, "Not quite what you expected, huh?"  
  
David grinning, "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
Maddie smiles and takes his hand. "I think you should tell them."  
  
David: "Why me?"  
  
Maddie: "They love you. They look up to you."  
  
David: "I'll tell them but you are going to be standing right next to me."  
  
Maddie hesitates a bit "fine"  
  
David: "Fine?"  
  
Maddie: "Yeah, fine." She doesn't know why she wanted David to handle this all by himself. She didn't want them looking at her. She cringed at the thoughts they may have about her.   
  
Maddie: "So what are you going to say?"  
  
David smirks "Don't worry about that, it's going to be okay."  
  
Maddie signs with a worried look on her face.  
  
The elevator door opens showing Maddie and David's feet. They walk to the Blue Moon door. They pause for a minute looking at the employees doing various tasks. David and Maddie look at each other and David smiles and opens the door.  
  
Ms Depesto: "Good morning Mr. Addison, Ms Hayes."  
  
David: "Good morning Ms Depesto." He looks to the employees. "Good morning class."  
  
Employees look up and all together say "Good morning Mr. Addison."  
  
David: "Ms Hayes and I have a few bits of info we would like to share with you this morning." David puts his hands together and walks around the room a bit. As you all know in a few short months we will have a new addition to our Blue Moon family." Everyone looks at Maddie. "As you all know in most normal cases it takes two to tango." Everyone looks at Maddie and back to David and back to Maddie again.  
  
Maddie tries not to smile, but can't she help it. She loves it when David goes into his "chief coo coo mode."  
  
David looks at Maddie and smiles. "One and one make two." He walks over to Maddie and takes her hand. Looking at Ms Depesto "From now on all calls in the middle of the night should be directed to Ms Hayes' house." David looks back to the employees. "That is all."  
  
David and Maddie walk towards Maddie's office. David stops at Maddie's office door and turns back to the employees who are staring at the both of them.   
  
David: "Oh yeah kids, nap time will be extended 30 minutes today." David smiles and opens the door to Maddie's office, they walk in.  
  
As soon as Maddie's door closes, Maddie puts her arms around David and kisses him.  
  
Maddie: "You are something else, Addison."  
  
David smiling "Yeah I know. I thought it went well"   
  
Maddie leans in and kisses David again.  
  
Freeze Frame  
  
Credits  
  
Music  
  
End - Part 1  
  
  
  
Your critiques and/or praises would be gratefully appreciated.  
  
  
  



	2. Sweet Baby Part II

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
Sweet Baby  
  
Part II  
  
We see Maddie's kitchen with bacon frying on the stove and we hear David singing "Sugar pie, honey bun you know I love you. Can't help myself, I love you and nobody else."  
  
Maddie is smiling and standing in the doorway. "Good morning to you too."  
  
David looks up and smiles. "You just get more beautiful everyday."  
  
Maddie looks down at stomach and says "Please."  
  
David: "You are glowing with beauty."  
  
Maddie smiles she knows that he is being honest with her.  
  
David walks over to Maddie and kisses her.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Maddie pulls away and rolls her eyes as she goes to answer the phone.  
  
Maddie: "Hello." Pause "Yes Mr. Viola, he's here."  
  
Maddie hands the phone to David.  
  
David sighs looking a little perplexed.  
  
David: "What?" He listens "Yes Bert, that is weird, that is very weird. See you in 20 minutes."  
  
David hangs up the phone and looks at Maddie.  
  
David: "Bert has a new lead on the Ensolmo case." He pauses looking at Maddie. "Why don't you stay home and rest this morning." "I noticed that you were more tired than usual yesterday afternoon."  
  
David looked at Maddie who was wearing a semi-frown on her face. David thinks, "oh great I've made her mad."  
  
David: "It was just a suggestion." Trying to climb out of the hole he was sure he had just dug himself into.  
  
Maddie gave him a quick smile. "I was thinking the same thing although I thought that you could stay with me, but it looks like you have to go."  
  
David sadly says "Yeah." Then he smiles at Maddie, "can I have a rain check?"   
  
Maddie smiles, "you sure can." She looks at the clock. "You had better hurry, Viloa will be here in a minute."   
  
David gives Maddie a quick kiss and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Maddie opens the door.  
  
Mr. Viola: "Good morning Ms Hayes."  
  
Maddie: "Mr. Viola." She turns to the stairs and calls for David.  
  
David: "I'm coming." He walks up behind Maddie and looks at Bert. "I'll be there in a minute Bert."  
  
Taking the hint, Bert goes and waits in the car.  
  
Maddie looking at David, "I'll be in the office this afternoon."  
  
David: "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He smiles. "I've already made reservations."  
  
Maddie smiles at David and gives him a long kiss.  
  
David pulls back and looks at Maddie. "I love you Maddie Hayes."  
  
Maddie: "I know."  
  
David smiles "see you later."  
  
Maddie calls out to David as he is getting in the car, "I love you too."  
  
Their eyes lock onto one another for a moment and David gets into Viola's car and they drive away.  
  
As David and Viola drive away the camera focuses in on a red mustang. Behind the wheel we see none other than Sam watching David drive away. Sam puts his car into gear.  
  
Maddie's doorbell rings.  
  
Maddie hears the doorbell and thinks. "He must have forgot his keys."  
  
She walks to the door with a smile on her face. "Forget something?" as she opens the door. She is shocked to see "Sam!"  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: "Hello Maddie."  
  
Maddie: "Sam, what in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Sam: "I heard that you were pregnant. I see that that is indeed the case." Looking at her stomach.  
  
Maddie: "Come in and have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
Sam: "Maddie, I'm not going to dance around here. So here it is. I want to be a father to my child and I want to raise it with its mother. So..."  
  
Maddie: "So what?"  
  
Sam: "Let's get married."  
  
Maddie is shocked. "You can't be serious."  
  
Sam: "I am very serious Maddie. I understand the pride that has kept you from telling me about this. I forgive you for not telling me about this. I even forgive you for running to David."  
  
Maddie looks very disgusted. "You have some nerve showing up here saying you forgive me and presuming that you know anything about what is going on in my life."  
  
Sam: "I know you Maddie. I know you would have to be pretty desperate to turn to David. Well, you don't have to do that anymore. I'm here and I'm here to stay."  
  
Maddie is furious. "Get out!" She starts walking to the door. "You have no idea as to what is going on here. I love David." She turns to Sam. "This may not even be your baby."  
  
Sam looks a little shocked. "You love him? Well okay Maddie, if you want to short change yourself on him that is your choice." He moves closer to Maddie. Eye to eye "I will not allow an ass like David Addison to raise my child." Pause. "It's your choice Maddie."  
  
Sam walks out the door and turns back to Maddie. "I will be in LA until the baby is born. I want a paternity test as soon as possible."   
  
Sam begins to walk away and turns back to Maddie. "We'll talk about the wedding afterwards."  
  
Maddie: "You are so arrogant."  
  
Sam: "I know what I want Maddie."  
  
Maddie: "As do I. There will never be a wedding. Not for us, Sam."  
  
Sam: "We'll see." Sam gets into his car and drives away.  
  
Commercial  
  
Maddie is driving her car still furious over Sam's arrogance. "We'll see. I'll show you." Her anger is overwhelming, but underneath her anger is fear. Fear that Sam will make good on his threat. "He's not going to take my baby from me." She pats her stomach. "David is your father not Sam."  
  
Maddie arrives at the office.  
  
Agnes: "Good afternoon Ms Hayes. Mr. Addison just got in, he's in his office."  
  
Maddie: "Hold all his calls for a minute." She looks around the room and sees Mr. Viola standing in the corner. She smiles and walks in David's office.  
  
David: "Hey beautiful." He smiles at her.  
  
Maddie: "I take it the lead on the Ensolmo case didn't pan out."  
  
David sighs "You take it right. It was a lead. A cold lead." He smiles at Maddie. "So, are you all rested up for dinner?"  
  
Maddie: "David" She looks at him for a second. She smiles. "Let's do it."  
  
David: "What? Right now? Here? In my office with the employees on the other side of the door listening?"  
  
They hear sound of people moving quickly back to their desks.  
  
Maddie smiles. "No David, not that." She walks over to him and looks him in the eyes. "Let's get married."   
  
David is dumbfounded. He looks as though someone knocked the wind out of him. He is speechless.  
  
Maddie, after waiting a few moments. "Earth to David."  
  
David shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Wow! You really know how to keep a guy on his toes."  
  
Maddie: "I'm sorry. I know I sprung this on you."  
  
David: "Yeah." He looks deeply at Maddie. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Maddie: "Do bears bear? Do bees bee?"  
  
David smirks and they hug and kiss.  
  
David still holding Maddie "where and when?" Hoping she would say, "let's hop the next flight to Vegas." He knew that would be too spontaneous for Maddie.  
  
Maddie: "I'm ready now."  
  
David can't believe this. "What?"  
  
Maddie: Here's our tickets, we go to Vegas, get married and be back in LA in time for a late dinner."  
  
David nods his head slowly with a blank look on his face.  
  
Maddie: "Let's go."  
  
The end part II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
Sweet Baby  
  
Part III  
  
It is the next morning. Maddie is asleep and David is sitting up in bed thinking about the night before.  
  
"What did I do? Oh my God I'm married. I'm married to Maddie." He looks at Maddie and smiles. Just as quickly his smile turns to a look of concern.  
"What is going on here? Where did all this come from, Maddie?"  
"Why did all of a sudden you decide we needed to get married?"  
"There is definitely more to this. She's got some explaining to do."  
  
Maddie stirs a bit and her eyes open.  
  
David: "Good morning."  
  
Maddie: "Morning."  
  
David: "Maddie, I've been thinking."  
  
Maddie: "Wow, and it's not even noon yet."  
  
David: "Maddie, what happened yesterday."  
  
Maddie: "You and Viola got a cold lead on the Ansolmo case, you…"  
  
David: "I'm serious."  
  
Maddie: "Thinking and being serious? David are you feeling alright?"  
  
David: "Stop trying to avoid the subject. That's my department."  
  
Maddie: "Okay David, what are you asking me?"  
  
David: "Why all of a sudden did you decide you wanted to get married?"  
  
Maddie: "I was thinking yesterday, and I decided that I wanted to be with you and raise our child."  
  
David: "You're not known for being spontaneous, Maddie."  
  
Maddie: "What are you accusing me of?"  
  
David: "There is more to this than you are telling me. I know you too well."  
  
Maddie: "Why are you being so suspicious of me? Can't I marry the man I love without having an alerter motive?"  
  
David: "There is just something about this that doesn't add up."  
  
Maddie: "You never were good at math."  
  
David: "This seems so odd."  
  
Maddie: "David, stop being a detective and start being my husband."  
  
David stands up. "I'm going to my place and get ready for work. I'll see you at the office." He heads to the door.  
  
Maddie: "David, are you trying to tell me you are having second thoughts?"  
  
David turns back to Maddie. "No. I just have a bad feeling that you are not being totally honest with me."  
  
David doesn't wait for a response. He walks out the door and closes it behind him.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
David is riding in a cab thinking. "What is going on here, Maddie?" He is looking out the window when he sees a red mustang parked on the street. His eyes open wide. "No Maddie, it can't be that."  
  
David walks into the office.  
  
Agnes: "Good morning Mr. Addison. Ms Hayes isn't in yet."  
  
David looks at Viola. "Bert, could I see you in my office?"  
  
Bert follows David into his office and closes the door behind him.  
  
As soon as David hears the door close, he turns to Bert. "Bert I have a big project for you."  
He looks Bert in the eyes. "No one, and I do mean no one is to know about this."  
  
Bert: "You can count on me Mr. Addison Sir."  
  
David: "I need you to call every four and five star hotel in the area and ask them if Sam Crawford is registered there."  
  
Bert: "Sam Crawford?"  
  
David: "Zip it Bert." "You do this and keep it between you and me. I'll owe you big."  
  
David then points his finger at Bert, "I swear, if Ms Hayes finds out…"  
  
Bert not wanting to hear what David would do to him spoke up, "Mr. Addison, you have my word. This will be strictly between you and me."  
  
Bert very curious, "Mr. Addison?"   
  
David: "Bert, I don't want to talk about anything right now. You've got a lot of calling to do."  
  
Bert: "Yes sir."  
  
Bert heads to the door.  
  
Maddie comes in the Blue Moon door  
  
Agnes: "Good morning Ms Hayes."  
  
Maddie: "Good morning Ms DePesto. I take it Mr. Addison hasn't made it in yet."  
  
Agnes: "For almost 30 minutes. He and Herbert are in his office."  
  
Maddie walks to David's office door. As she reaches for the doorknob the door opens with Bert standing there.  
  
Bert is very nervous. He moves to his right to go around Maddie as Maddie moves to her left to go around Bert. They both stop short of running into each other. Maddie moves to her right and Bert moves to his left. Maddie gets fed up and moves to the side and gestures for Bert to leave.  
  
Maddie goes into David's office and closes the door.  
  
Maddie looks at David for a moment. "Why did you leave so abruptly this morning?"   
  
David: "I had some things I needed to do."  
  
Maddie: "David, I don't think…"  
  
David cuts her off. "There is something not right here." He gets up and looks Maddie in the eye; "if you have something to tell me, now's the time."  
  
Maddie: "I have nothing to say to you. You're being an ass." She storms out of David's office.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Later that day David is sleeping with his head on his desk.  
  
Bert knocks on his door and enters before David can lift his head.  
  
Bert: "Mr. Addison, Sir, I found him!"  
  
David: "What?" Consciousness takes over his body and he realizes what Bert is saying.  
  
Bert hands David a piece of paper and David looks at it.  
  
David: "If Ms Hayes asks, tell her I have some things I need to do. Good job Bertie boy."  
  
Bert: "Thank you Mr. Addison. You have no idea what I had to go through to find out his room number…"  
  
David leaves his office not paying any attention to Bert's grovel.  
  
We see a door with the number 319 on it. Standing outside the door is David. David knocks on the door and the door opens.  
  
Sam: "David."  
  
David: "Sam." David pauses looking coldly at Sam. "Could be talk?"  
  
Sam pushes the door open allowing David to enter.  
  
Sam closes the door. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind. I meant what I said to Maddie yesterday. There is no way in hell I will allow you to raise my child."  
  
David stares at Sam. He is very angry.  
  
Sam: "When Maddie accepts that she WILL marry me. There is no way she will give up me and her child for an ass like you."  
  
David try's to calm himself. "There is only one problem with your little plan."  
  
Sam: "What would that be?"  
  
David: "That is my baby that Maddie is carrying."  
  
Sam a little surprised. "So you hope."  
  
David: "So I know."  
  
Sam: "Well we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
David: "Yeah, we'll see." He turns to leave.  
  
Sam: "You should know that either way I fully intend on marrying Maddie. I made a big mistake leaving last time. I won't leave again."  
  
David continues to walk out the door looking disgusted.  
  
Freeze-Frame 


	4. Sweet Baby Part IV

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
Sweet Baby  
  
Part IV  
  
The next morning Maddie wakes to find that David never made it home the night before.  
  
Maddie thinks to herself "Where could he be?"  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Maddie: "Hello."  
  
Sam: "How are you this morning?"  
  
Maddie: "What do you want Sam?"  
  
Sam: "I know you are probably mad about my conversation with yesterday."  
  
Maddie looks totally shocked. "You had a conversation with David?"  
  
Sam: "What? You mean he didn't come crying to you about how I'm going to steal you away from him?"  
  
Maddie: "Sam, what is this?"  
  
Sam: "What's this?"  
  
Maddie: "I've never known you to be so cold and arrogant and really, you're being a jerk."  
  
Sam: "I know what I want Maddie. I can't afford to be nice right now."  
  
Maddie: "Sam, I've got to go."  
  
Sam: "Let's have lunch."  
  
Maddie: "What? No I can't Sam."  
  
Sam: "I'll pick you up at your office at 11:30."  
  
Maddie: "No, Sam."  
  
Sam hangs up the phone.  
  
Maddie thinks, "Well at least I know why David didn't come home. I should have come clean with him yesterday. It's too late for that now. Not exactly a good way to start off a marriage."  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Maddie walks into Blue Moon before anyone else has arrived. Or so she thinks. She looks at David's office door and walks over and opens it.  
  
David's office is a wreck (much like it was in I'm Curious… Maddie). Maddie hears water running in David's bathroom. She looks at the door for a second, and then she returns to looking at David's office.  
  
The bathroom door opens.  
  
Maddie turns to David and asks, "Are you okay?"  
  
David looks around a bit. "Me? Sure I just couldn't find any paperclips. I hate it when that happens."  
  
Maddie: "I missed you last night."  
  
David: "You did? Well, I had some things I needed to do."  
  
Maddie: "So I heard. You want to talk about it?"  
  
David stares at Maddie.  
  
Maddie: "David, I don't know what was said between you and Sam yesterday…"  
  
David: "I'm going to kill Bert."  
  
Maddie a bit confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
David: "What?"  
  
Maddie: "David, Sam called this morning. He told me that the two of you talked yesterday."  
  
David: "We've got to change our number."  
  
Maddie: "David this is serious. You two talked, then you didn't come home."  
  
David: "Are you surprised?"  
  
Maddie: "About what? That you talked to Sam or that you didn't come home?"  
  
David: "Take your pick."  
  
Maddie: "I was surprised that you didn't come home until Sam called. Then I knew why."  
  
David looks at Maddie. "So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Maddie looks at the floor. "I didn't think it would matter."  
  
David yelling, "you didn't think it would matter?" David starts pacing around his cluttered office. "What the hell do you mean you didn't think it would matter?"  
  
Maddie: "David, please…"  
  
David still yelling, "the space man shows up to claim his child, you decide we need to get married, we get married and you think that the fact that he's here doesn't matter to me? How can you do this Maddie? Everything was going great for us. We were actually getting along. Then you lie to me?"  
  
Maddie: "I didn't lie to you."  
  
David: "Well you sure as hell weren't being honest with me!"  
  
David try's to clam down.  
  
David: "Maddie don't you see you are still running."  
  
Maddie: "Running from what?"  
  
David: "Life, decisions, confrontation."  
  
Maddie: "What?"  
  
David: "You couldn't handle our relationship so you ran to Chicago. You couldn't handle the thought of having my baby so you married Walter. You didn't want Sam to have control over this situation so you married me."  
  
Maddie a little defensive, "I married you because I love you. I'm sorry you can't handle that. And I'll have you know I have never ran from confrontation in my whole life."  
  
David: "Yeah I know you are the Queen of Confrontation, until now."  
  
Maddie: "You really think I had ulterior motives for marring you?  
  
David: "I think you were scared."  
  
Maddie: "Maybe I was. I am. If this is Sam's baby he is going to try to take it away from me."  
  
David: "I will not let that happen. Besides I have a feeling that Skywalker is not the father."  
  
Maddie grins. "I hope you are right." Her grin falls, "That is why I felt like we needed to get married now. I mean, what judge would take a child from a two parent home and give it to a single father."  
  
David: "Well, this is California."  
  
Maddie: "I may have rushed us into this, but I do intend for it to last. I hope I haven't ruined it."  
  
David: "You haven't. I intend for it to last too. I just wish you had told me about Sam."  
  
Maddie: "Had I told you, would you have still married me?"  
  
David: "I think so. I knew something was up."  
  
Maddie: "So, are we okay?"  
  
David: "A-okay."  
  
David walks over to Maddie and kisses her. There is a knock on the door.  
  
David sighs. "Come in."  
  
Agnes sticks her head in and looks around at the mess in David's office.  
  
David: "Yes Ms DePesto?"  
  
Agnes: "Umm. Walter and Terry are here."  
  
David: "Thank you Ms DePesto. Show them to Ms Hayes' office please."  
  
Agnes closes the door.  
  
Maddie looks at David. "I think it's time that we share our news with the world."  
  
David smiles at Maddie and opens the door. "After you."  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
In Maddie's office. David is playing with little Walter. Maddie, Walter and Terry are watching David.  
  
Walter: "We were wondering if the two of you would like to join us for an early lunch?"  
  
Maddie looking at the clock, which read 10:50 "Sure, I'm starving."  
  
David: "Sounds great."  
  
Scene fades.  
  
David and Maddie are in the car. David is driving.  
  
Maddie: "David, there is something I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
David: "What's that."  
  
Maddie: "I think Sam is going to be at the office at 11:30 to take me to lunch. I mean I told him no, but I think he was going to show up anyway."  
  
David grins. "No wonder you were so anxious to go to lunch with Terry and Walter."  
  
Maddie: "No I really did want to go to lunch with them. I have a feeling they have something they want to say to us. And I really didn't want to go to lunch with Sam. I have nothing to say to him."  
  
David: "Nothing?"  
  
Maddie: "Nothing."  
  
David: "He doesn't know we're married."  
  
Maddie: "He doesn't?"  
  
David: "No."  
  
Maddie: "You didn't tell him?"  
  
David: "No, and I take it you didn't either."  
  
Maddie shakes her head.  
  
David: "I didn't feel like it was my place to tell him."  
  
Maddie sincerely says, "Thank you."  
  
Sam sees Maddie and David pass going in the opposite direction from the agency.  
  
Sam: "Where is she going? She knows I was going to meet her at 11:30." Sam starts to steam. "Addison"  
  
Sam does a quick U-Turn and begins following David and Maddie who are too into their conversation to notice.  
  
David puts on his blinker and turns into the parking lot right behind Walter and Terry.  
  
Sam drives on to the next parking lot entrance keeping an eye on Maddie's BMW. Sam finds a park and gets out of the car to see David and Maddie holding hands, and Walter and Terry with little Walter.  
  
Sam thinks. "This is going to be a bad scene. Maddie is going to be mad, David may even try to hit me again." Sam giggles. "He punches like a sissy."  
  
Sam walks into the restaurant and sees Walter and Terry smiling at David holding and Maddie talking to little Walter.  
  
Walter: "Terry and I have something we want to share with you too." He smiles at Terry. "Since you are responsible for us meeting, we thought you should be the first to know."  
  
David: "Shoot."  
  
Maddie: "Then we have something we want to share with you."  
  
Terry: "Walter and I are getting married!"  
  
David and Maddie say simultaneously. "That's great."  
  
David: "So, when's the big day?"  
  
Terry: "After the first of the year. We thought we would wait until after Maddie had her baby."  
  
Maddie smiles, "David and I have some news too…"  
  
Sam: "Maddie."  
  
Maddie: "Sam, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sam: "I did a little detective work of my own. It wasn't that hard."  
  
Maddie: "No, I mean what do you want?"  
  
Sam: "I thought we were going to have lunch."  
  
Maddie: "You thought wrong."  
  
Sam looks at Walter and Terry and sticks out his hand. "Hello, Sam Crawford."  
  
Walter: "Walter Bishop and this is Terry…"  
  
Little Walter begins to cry. David hands him to Terry.  
  
Maddie looks at David. "I'm not feeling much like lunch anymore. Can we go?"  
  
David: "Sure."   
  
David gets up and helps Maddie out of her chair. "Walter, Terry sorry we have to run. Congratulations."  
  
Maddie says to Walter, "We'll talk again later."  
  
Terry motions for David to come over to her.  
  
Terry whispers to David. "I got the feeling that you two wanted to tell us something. Are you two getting married?"  
  
David looks at Maddie for a second. Then he whispers to Terry. "Already done."  
  
Terry smiles and gives David a hug.  
  
David: "We'll see you kids later."  
  
Sam: "We're going to have dinner tonight."  
  
David: "Do I get to pick the restaurant?"  
  
Sam is disgusted. "I was talking to Maddie."  
  
Maddie: "I'm not feeling well. I'll talk to you later, Sam."  
  
David and Maddie leave the restaurant and get into the car.  
  
David looks at Maddie. Maddie is looking a little green. "You okay?"  
  
Maddie: "I think my water just broke."  
  
David stares at Maddie with a shocked expression.   
  
Maddie: "Addison! To the hospital." 


	5. Sweet Baby Part V

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
Sweet Baby  
Part V  
  
Maddie's BMW comes to a screeching halt in front of the Emergency Room doors. David gets out of the car and grabs a   
wheelchair. Maddie has her door open and is trying to get out when David comes to help her get in the wheelchair.  
  
Maddie looks over and sees an orderly. "Let him wheel me in."  
  
David: "What?"  
  
Maddie: "Addison, the last time you had me in a wheel chair you pushed me down a flight of stairs."  
  
David: "Yeah, but Maddie that was a chase scene. Stuff like that always happens in a chase scene."  
  
Maddie starts to say something.  
  
David: "No time to argue."   
  
David pushes Maddie into the Emergency Room and runs up to the desk to find the same nurse he had talked to when he had   
brought Terry in.  
  
The nurse remembers him. (After the fiasco Maddie and David had created last time, who wouldn't remember them?) "Let me   
guess. She's having a baby."  
  
David: "Her water broke!"  
  
The nurse motions to David with her hand. "Bring her back here."  
  
Maddie is screaming in pain.David is coaching Maddie much like he did for Terry. "Short, short, long. Short, short, long."  
  
Maddie: "Addison, shut the hell up!"  
  
David: "Maddie, this will make it easier." David takes Maddie's hand. "Come on short, short, long."  
  
Maddie: "What do you know?"  
  
David: "Come on Maddie just like we did in class."  
  
Maddie: "Get out of my face! I don't want to see you or hear your voice."  
  
David starts to walk off when Maddie clasps a death grip onto David's hand.Maddie: "Just where the hell do you think you're  
going?"  
  
David: "You just said…"  
  
Maddie: "Addison, you leave and I'll kill you! You did this to me. You're going to feel pain with me."  
  
Nurse: "The doctor is washing up. He'll be here in just a second."  
  
The doctor comes in. "So, we're about there?"  
  
David: "I hope so, she's about to take my head off and we haven't even had a good banter."  
  
Maddie growls and looks at David and the doctor. "Men."  
  
Doctor: "I believe that's my cue."The doctor bends down to see how Maddie is doing.  
  
Doctor: "Okay, look like we're ready."  
  
Maddie: "We?"  
  
Doctor: "When I count to three push."  
  
Maddie: "I can't do this."  
  
David: "Maddie you have to do this."  
  
Doctor: "One, two, three, push."  
  
Maddie puts a death grip on David's hand bringing him to his knees.  
  
Doctor: "Very good. Again. One, two, three push."  
Maddie squeezes David's hand again. David is in serious pain.  
  
Doctor: "Okay, one more time should do it. One, two, three push."  
  
Maddie squeezes David's hand and suddenly lets go.David hears a baby cry and looks up to see the doctor holding a baby up.  
  
David: "It's a boy!"  
  
The nurse takes to baby to clean him up and check him out.David walks over to where the nurse and his son are.  
  
David: "Maddie, he's beautiful."  
  
David looks at the bed and sees doctors and nurses running around frantically. "Maddie?"  
  
The doctor is shouting out orders.  
  
David: "What is going on?" The doctor doesn't respond to David.  
  
Finally after several minutes the doctors and nurses relax and Maddie slowly opens her eyes.  
  
David grabs the doctor. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Doctor: "It appears that she may have had a very light stroke. We will need to do some tests to be sure."  
  
David: "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Doctor: "I believe so. Like I said we will need to do some tests to be sure."  
  
David: "You believe? Let me tell you something Doc. You take the 'be' and 've' out of believe and you're left with a lie.   
Tell me the truth."  
  
Doctor: "The truth is that there may be some damage, but we do not know yet."  
  
David walks over to Maddie. "Maddie, Maddie, can you hear me?"  
  
Maddie: "David. What…?"  
  
David: "We have a baby boy!"  
  
Maddie: "David, have them do a paternity test."  
  
The nurse comes in to take Maddie.David says to the nurse. "Where are you going?"  
  
Nurse: "The doctor has ordered a series of tests. The Neurologist will be here shortly."  
  
Maddie: "David, stay with the baby."  
  
David does as Maddie asks and goes to ask for a paternity test. One is quickly ordered.  
  
David thinks to himself. "Why do things always have to be so hard for us? It's like we just go from one crisis to another."   
David looks at the camera. "I guess you would get board if everything was always hunky-dory."  
  
Commercial  
  
Two hours later Maddie is brought back to her room where David is sitting in a chair holding their new son.  
  
David goes over to Maddie and hugs her as he is handing her their son.  
  
David: "How do you feel?"  
  
Maddie: "They said I may have had a light stroke, but I feel fine. I can move everything alright and my speech is okay."  
  
The Neurologist comes in. "Well I have some good news. It seems that the stroke was so light that there was no damage   
temporary or permanent. We will want to keep you here a few days just to make sure."  
  
David stands up and shakes the doctors hand. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor leaves and David looks as though he has had a thousand pounds lifted off him.  
  
Maddie: "Did you have the doctor order the test?"  
  
David: "Yeah. The results should be back in an hour or so."  
  
The nurse comes in she is young and pretty. "I've come to take him back to the nursery. There are some routine tests we still  
have to do on him."  
  
David: "Tests?"  
  
The nurse coyly smiles at David almost flirting. "They're routine, nothing to worry about. You know count his fingers and toes."  
  
Maddie expects David to flirt back to the nurse with some snide remark, but there is none.  
  
Instead, David looks at the baby. "You haven't been here two hours and already they have you taking tests. You're a smart  
boy I'm sure you'll ace them."  
  
With that the nurse leaves the room with the baby.  
  
Maddie is a little surprised that David did not flirt with that beautiful nurse. Then she starts to think.  
  
Maddie looks at David. "David, if the results don't come back as we hope…"  
  
David: "Maddie, if that happens we'll deal with it."  
  
Maddie: "I'll understand if you want out. I'll let you out of this."  
  
David: "You want me out of this?"  
  
Maddie: "No, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. I just want you to know that I don't expect you to be   
responsible for a child that's not yours."  
  
David looks at Maddie and shakes his head. "You really are a piece of work."  
  
Maddie: "What does that mean?"  
  
David: "Do you really think so little of me? I knew good and well that there was a chance that this baby would not be mine   
when I married you." David stands up. "You knew I knew that. Yet, you're here telling me I can leave if I want and you'll   
understand."  
  
Maddie: "David, I don't feel like arguing right now."  
  
David: "Then why did you start? You can't just start an argument and then turn around and say you don't feel like finishing it."  
  
Maddie: "I didn't know I was starting one."  
  
David: "Earth to Maddie. Do you ever bother to watch the show? You insulted me. We have to fight."  
  
Maddie: "I didn't mean to insult you David."  
  
David: "Okay, rewind, forget the last five minutes of your life."  
  
Maddie nods her head in agreement.  
  
David: "I called the office and told Agnes about the baby. I didn't tell her about the stroke because I wasn't sure what to tell   
her. I asked her not to tell anyone just yet." David looks at his watch. "If I know Agnes the Space Man should have heard   
about by now and he should be landing anytime now."  
  
Maddie: "I don't want to see him."  
  
David: "Me neither. If he does turn out to be the father, we'll have no choice."  
  
Maddie: "He thinks he can bribe me into marring him using my child to do it. I don't want a man like that anywhere near my   
child."  
  
Maddie starts to cry. "I've known him since I was six. We were best friends, how could he do that to me? How could he   
threaten to take my baby from me? I thought I knew him."  
  
David sits on Maddie's bed and holds her in his arms.  
  
David whispers, "We're not going to let that happen."  
  
There is a knock on the door and Sam enters without being invited in.  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam walks in and sees David comforting Maddie. Immediately he thinks the worse.  
  
Sam: "Where is the baby? Is it okay?"  
  
David talks so that Maddie wouldn't have to. "The baby is fine."  
  
Sam: "So where is my…?"  
  
David: "It's a boy. As far as it being yours, we'll see."  
  
Sam smiles. "A boy! Where is he?"  
  
David: "The nurse took him for some routine tests. He should be back soon."  
  
Sam: "David, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Maddie alone."  
  
David: "Maddie has had a rough day I think we should let her rest."  
  
Sam: "I'm sure Maddie can speak for herself."  
  
Maddie: "Sam, please."  
  
There is a knock on the door and the doctor walks in.  
  
Doctor: "Well, how is our patient feeling?"  
  
Maddie: "Tired."  
  
Doctor: "With the day you've had, anybody would be."  
  
Maddie: "Tell me about it."  
  
Doctor: "Well I hope you're up to this. We got the paternity test results."  
  
Sam: "Paternity test? I never submitted to a paternity test."  
  
Doctor: "Well with the kind of results we have in this test we don't need a sample from the third party."  
  
David: "Well, what's the verdict?"  
  
The doctor looks at David. "I can say that without a doubt you are the father of the baby in question."  
  
David and Maddie both smile a big smile and David gives Maddie a big kiss.  
  
Sam looks at them. "Well Maddie, like I told you before I still want to marry you." Sam looks at David. "You and I both  
know that I would make a better father for that little boy."  
  
Maddie: "No Sam. I will not marry you. Besides I'm already married."  
  
Sam: "What?" Sam looks at David. "No. No way." Sam looks at Maddie. "How could you do that? How could you   
marry him not knowing if baby was mine or not."  
  
Maddie: "How could you blackmail me with my own child?"  
  
Sam: "Maddie, I…"  
  
Maddie: "Good bye Sam."  
  
Sam looks at Maddie. "Good bye."  
  
Sam leaves and the camera focuses in on Maddie and David.  
  
Fade to Black  



	6. Sweet Baby Part VI

Glen Gordon Carron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.   
Sweet Baby   
Part VI  
Early the next morning David is sitting in a chair looking at Maddie sleeping. He looks at the ceiling and says to himself, "Sam is gone, the baby is mine and Maddie and I are married. This is everything I've wanted for the past year. Why do I feel so incomplete?"  
  
David looks at Maddie again. "Because she does. Why is she so ambivalent about her parents finding out about the marriage?"  
  
David puts his head in his hands. "She's ashamed of me. She always has been, I guess she always will be."  
  
David gets up and goes for a walk.   
  
Maddie wakes when she hears David leave. She looks at the clock.  
  
Maddie: "Mom and dad will be here in a couple of hours. How are they going to react to David and I being married? May be I can talk David into not telling them, just yet." She lies there for a minute. "We haven't named the baby yet."  
  
An hour later David sticks his head in the room and is surprised to see Maddie awake and watching television.   
  
David: "Do you want me to get the bambino?  
  
"Maddie: "He just left." She looks at David. "Feeding time was 30 minutes ago. Where have you been?"   
  
David: "I needed to get some air, stretch my legs." He looks at his watch. "I'm going to need to leave soon to go pick up your parents."  
  
Maddie: "You know what we haven't done?"  
  
David: "What's that?"  
  
Maddie: "Decided what we're going to name the baby."  
  
David: "I've always liked Bruce"  
  
Maddie: "Bruce? You can't be serious?"  
  
David: "What's wrong with Bruce?"  
  
Maddie: "I had a bad experience with someone named Bruce."David: "Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
Maddie: "Ethan"  
  
David: "Ethan? Yuck!"  
  
Maddie: "What's wrong with Ethan?"  
  
David: "Nothing except for the black eyes he's going to get on the playground. How about David?"  
  
Maddie: "David? I think two David Addison's in the world is enough. Besides I always thought that people who name their kids after themselves want them to be like they are, to act the same way, to like the same things they do." She looks at David and sees a bit of disappointment. "I may live to regret this. How about David Alexander Addison?"  
  
David: "How about David Alexander Hayes Addison?"  
  
Maddie: "Two middle names?"  
  
David: "Yeah, my grandmother had two middle names."  
  
Maddie: "Okay, David Alexander Hayes Addison it is."  
  
David smiles at Maddie.   
  
Maddie: "David, will you do something for me?"  
  
David: "Sure, what do you need?"  
  
Maddie: "I need for you to not tell my parents about us being married."  
  
David: "I should have figured that."  
  
Maddie: "What does that mean?"  
  
David: "You're ashamed of me."  
  
Maddie: "I'm not ashamed of you."  
  
David: "Come on Maddie, last time your parents came to visit you acted like I was going to pick my nose or something in front of your parents. Now you don't want to tell them that you married me."  
  
Maddie: "David it's not you. I would be nervous about telling my parents regardless of who I was married to. Think about it, we got married in Vegas. Just you and I and we haven't told anyone accept Walter, Terry and Sam."  
  
David: "You don't think your parents will understand?"  
  
Maddie: "I don't know. My father wasn't too pleased that I was pregnant without being married."  
  
David: "Yeah I know."  
  
Maddie: "What?"  
  
David: "Of course he wasn't happy about it. What father would be? He'll be happy that we've rectified it though."  
  
Maddie: "What about my mom? I mean, David, we eloped. I'm sure that my mom is going to be disappointed that we didn't have a big wedding."  
  
David: "If she's that upset we can have a big wedding. Maddie, I've never known you to care so much about what people think."  
  
Maddie: "This is my parents though. I've already disappointed them enough."  
  
David: "They love you Maddie and they sounded very excited about the baby."  
  
Maddie: "Okay, but let me tell them and in my own time."  
  
David: "Deal. I had better go, I don't want to keep the in-laws waiting."  
  
Maddie: "Take off your wedding ring. If they see it they will suspect something."  
  
David puts his ring in his pocket and kisses Maddie good-bye.   
At the airport, David is waiting outside the gate. The Hayes' plane is running about an hour little late. David looks over and sees a bar. He walks toward it and stops at the entrance. "No, I can't let them think they have a drunk for a son-in-law." He looks around and sees a pay phone. "I had better call Maddie."  
  
The phone rings in Maddie's hospital room.  
  
Maddie: "Hello."  
  
David: "Hey, your parents' plane is running about an hour late."  
  
Maddie: "Okay, well, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
David: "See ya in a couple of hours."  
  
Maddie: "See you then."  
  
David goes back and sits down. Soon after sleep overtakes him. An hour later David is still asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes walk trough the gate looking around for David.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "He said he would be here to get us."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Alex, we're an hour late. He probably got bored and is walking around."  
  
Mrs. Hayes looks around a bit more. She spots David asleep in a chair. "There he is."   
  
Mr. Hayes: "You go get him and I'll go get our luggage so we can get to the hospital to see that grandson of mine."  
  
Mrs. Hayes smiles and nods her head and walks over to David and gently shakes his shoulder. "David. David."  
  
David opens his eyes to see Mrs. Hayes standing above him. Startled, "Mrs. Hayes! How long have you been here?"   
  
Mrs. Hayes: "We just got off the plane. Alex went ahead to get our luggage."  
  
David stands and gives Mrs. Hayes a hug. They walk toward the luggage area. When they get to the area, Mr. Hayes is standing there with their bags waiting on them.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well hello there young fellow."  
  
David shakes Mr. Hayes' hand. "Mr. Hayes."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "We should get going."  
  
In the car, Mrs. Hayes asks, "How is Maddie? I mean really. Is she going to be okay?"  
  
David: "The doctor says she's fine. Nothing seems to be wrong with her."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well, I'm relieved to hear that."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Has Maddie decided on a name for the baby?"  
  
David realizes that not only has Maddie not told them about the marriage, they don't know that he's the father. He's really not sure what to say. Maddie didn't say not to tell them. What the hell. "His name is David Alexander Hayes Addison."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Hayes look at each other. Both are thinking the same thing. "Addison? Did he say Addison?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Addison?"  
  
David grins at Mrs. Hayes.  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well, I think it's a lovely name."  
  
They pull into the hospital parking lot. We see David, and Mr. and Mrs. standing outside Maddie's room.  
  
David knocks on the door and sticks his head in. "Lucy, I'm home."  
  
David smiles at Maddie and they walk into the room.  
  
Maddie: "Mother, Father."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "How's my girl?"  
  
Maddie: "Great, I feel great."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "You look great."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "So, where's that grandson of mine?"  
  
Maddie: "He's in the nursery. David, would you go get him?"  
  
David leaves the room.  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Maddie, this may not be any of our business. David told us what you named him." She pauses. "Is David the father?"  
  
Maddie: "Yes. We had a paternity test. David is his father."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well, I hope he will do the right thing by you and his child."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Alex."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "What? Is it wrong for me to want the best for my daughter and grandson?"  
  
Maddie: "Daddy, David has been great all through this. He is committed to me and the baby."  
  
David comes back in with little David. Mrs. Hayes: "May I hold him?"  
  
Maddie: "Sure mom, go right ahead."  
  
Mrs. Hayes picks little David up out of his bed. "He's so little and sweet. Hello there sweet baby."  
  
Mr. Hayes walks over and looks at little David. "Hello there tiger."  
  
Maddie: "Mom you look tired."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Yeah, I am a little beat."  
  
Maddie: "David, could you take them to the house."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: No. There's no need in that. We can take a cab."  
  
David: "It would be my pleasure Mrs. Hayes. Besides, I could use a shower and a shave."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Do you live close to Maddie?"  
  
David: "Not too far away."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well okay then. Maddie, we'll see you in the morning."  
  
Mrs. Hayes gives little David to Maddie and hugs Maddie. Mr. Hayes follows giving   
  
Maddie a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
David: "Do you want me to take him back to the nursery?"  
  
Maddie: "No, it's about time for him to eat again."  
  
David gives Maddie a peck on the cheek and kisses little David on the head. "Ya'll be good."  
  
They are in the car. Mr. Hayes looks at David. "I hear congratulations is in order."  
  
David is surprised. He thinks, "Is he congratulating me on becoming a father, or did Maddie tell them about us?"  
  
David plays is safe. "Thank you Mr. Hayes."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I hope you appreciate how serious this is. I know you care a great deal for   
Maddie, I need to know that you intend on being there for Maddie and the baby and how you plan to do it. I am not one who believes in shacking up, but I do believe that a baby need a mother and a father in the home."  
  
Mrs. Hayes looks at David and sees that he isn't comfortable with this conversation. "Alex that's enough."  
  
They arrive at Maddie's house. David helps Mr. Hayes get the bags and opens the door for them and sits their bags down.   
  
Mrs. Hayes: "I think I'm going to go up and lie down for awhile." She turns to David. "Thank you David, it was nice of you to chauffeur us around."   
  
Mrs. Hayes walks up the stairs.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "David, I thought after our last conversation you were serious about Maddie."  
  
David looks at Mr. Hayes unsure what he should say. "I am."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I see no evidence of that. I mean it's nice that you've helped Maddie and have been staying with her at the hospital. What I want to know is what happens when she comes home? Are you going to be here for the feedings in the middle of the night or when he cries all night?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes yells down from the balcony. "Alex, let David go. I'm sure he would like to get back to the hospital before rush hour."   
  
Both David and Mr. Hayes look up to Mrs. Hayes.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "We'll talk later."  
  
Mr. Hayes walks upstairs and David leaves grateful to Mrs. Hayes for getting him out of that.  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Alex, was all that really necessary?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Virginia, we're talking about my daughter and grandson. I want to know that he is going to be around. Don't get me wrong. I like David. He's a hard guy not to like. I also know his type."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "His type?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Good looking, charming, loves a good party, unpredictable." Mr. Hayes looks at her. "I just don't want to see my daughter and grandson get hurt."  
  
Mrs. Hayes hugs him. "You said unpredictable. You're predicting that he will leave.   
We'll just have to hope he stays unpredictable."  
  
David returns to the hospital after seven o'clock with hamburgers for himself and Maddie.  
  
David walks into Maddie's room to find Maddie sitting up in bed looking at a magazine.  
David smiles. "Hey blondie."  
  
Maddie looks at the bag in David's hand. "There better be one in there for me." She looks over at the tray with her supper on it. "That isn't food. That's what food becomes."  
  
David can't help himself. He bursts out in laughter.  
  
Maddie: "What's so funny?"  
  
David: "I just remembered saying that same thing to someone not long ago." He looks at her tray. "That looks a lot better than what I was having to eat then."  
  
Maddie: "Are you going to let me have a hamburger or are you going to keep talking about things I know nothing about?"  
  
David reaches in the bag, pulls out a two hamburgers and hands one to Maddie.  
  
Maddie: "Thank you."  
  
Maddie starts to eat very quickly.  
  
David grins at Maddie. "Hungry?"  
  
Maddie smiles a little embarrassed. She swallows a bite. "The doctor came in a little while ago. He said that I'm doing great. In fact, he's going to release me and the baby tomorrow morning."  
  
David: "Good. I'm ready for us to get out of here. I hate hospitals. You should probably call your parents. There's no need for them to come up here in the morning just to turn around and go back home."  
  
Maddie: "I already called them." She looks at David. "I hear my dad's been giving you a hard time."  
  
David shrugs and continues to eat.  
  
Maddie: "I've done it again."  
  
David with a mouth full. "What?"  
  
David walks over to the bed and sits down. He takes Maddie's hand and kisses it. "You know you need to tell them tomorrow."  
  
Maddie: "I was thinking I would wait until they get back to Chicago."  
  
David stands. "Wait, wait, wait. What is with you and that word? Haven't you learned by now that the more you wait the worse the situation gets?"  
  
Maddie: "I don't need a lecture from you."  
  
David: "Fine Maddie, wait till they go back to Chicago. Then what? You won't want to tell them because they'd be hurt that you didn't tell them in person. Then we'll have to get an annulment and pretend that we were never married. Then we'll have to wait until the time is right to be remarried. Then…"  
  
Maddie: "That's enough David."  
  
David paces the room. "You know your dad is chopping at the bit for us to be married."  
  
Maddie: "I know."  
  
David: "And your mom seems to be a very understanding woman."  
  
Maddie: "She is."  
  
David throws his hands in the air. "So what's the problem?"  
  
A nurse knocks on the door and sticks her head in. "Is everything all right in here?"  
  
Maddie: "Yes, I'm sorry we made so much noise."  
  
The nurse looks at David with a smile and leaves.  
  
Maddie: "I think she likes you."  
  
David grins and walks back over to the bed. "Well that's tough cuz I'm off the market."  
  
David moves in close and kisses Maddie a lengthy kiss.  
  
Maddie looks at David. "I'll tell them tomorrow."  
  
Fade to black  



	7. Sweet Baby Part VII

Glen Gordon Caron created the characters. They are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
  
Sweet Baby  
  
Part VII  
  
The next morning, David and Maddie arrive home.  
  
David opens the door for Maddie who is holding little David. Maddie walks in the door followed by David who is carrying all of Maddie and the baby's things.  
  
Mrs. Hayes is coming down the stairs. "Welcome home." She looks and smiles at David. "Good morning David."  
  
David: "Good morning."  
  
Maddie: "Hello grandma."  
  
David: "I'm goanna put this stuff upstairs."  
  
David heads upstairs. Maddie and Mrs. Hayes follow him up with their eyes.  
  
Maddie looks at her mom. "Where's dad?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "He went for his morning walk." She looks at her watch. "I told him to be back by now."  
  
On cue, Mr. Hayes walks through the front door.  
  
He looks at Mrs. Hayes, "Sorry I didn't realize how long it would take to come back." He then turns his attention to Maddie and the baby. He kisses Maddie on the forehead and looks down at little David. "So, how do you like your new home?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes looks around. "What's not to like?"  
  
Mr. Hayes looks around and then to Maddie. "Where's David?"  
  
Maddie: "He took our bags upstairs."   
  
Mr. Hayes: "I was wanting to speak to him."  
  
David coming down the stairs, "Did I hear my name?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Good morning."  
  
Maddie: "David, maybe you should go and check on the office make sure that everyone's okay and there hasn't been any major property damage."  
  
David: "Alright, I'll go check on the kids."  
  
David kisses Maddie on the cheek and leaves.  
  
  
Later that night: David comes home, shuts the front door rubbing his head as he goes upstairs. He enters the nursery to check on little David and finds Mrs. Hayes rocking little David in the rocking chair.  
  
Mrs. Hayes looks up and sees David. "I didn't expect to see you back here tonight."  
  
David: "Well, I wanted to check on the little guy."  
  
Little David starts to cry loudly.  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "We should take him downstairs before he wakes Maddie. She has some bottles prepared. I bet he's hungry."  
  
Mrs. Hayes hands little David to David and they both head downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "I think he may be hungry."  
  
David: "Maddie has some bottles in the frige, so I can feed him too."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "You two have a set. I'll go get the bottle."  
  
David is sitting on the couch with little David. Mrs. Hayes comes in with a bottle and gives it to David.  
  
Maddie is coming down the stairs. "What's all the commotion?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "The baby was hungry, we came down here so we wouldn't wake you."  
  
David is feeding little David when Mr. Hayes comes down.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "What's going on?" He sees David feeding the baby. "David, I didn't expect to see you again tonight."  
  
Maddie and David look at each other. Maddie realizes that she has to tell them.  
  
Maddie: "David, could you take the baby upstairs?"   
  
David: "Okie Doke. You know if we're not going to call him David, we had better come up with something other than the baby."  
  
Maddie glares at David.  
  
David: "I'll work on it." He heads upstairs singing. "The upper room."  
  
Maddie looks at her parents. "I think we need to have a chat."  
  
The three of them go to the living room and take a set.  
  
Maddie looks at her parents. "I don't know exactly where to start."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well how about starting at the beginning."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Does this have anything to do with David?"  
  
Maddie: "Yes it does."  
  
Mr. Hayes grumbles a little. "What did he do?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Alex."  
  
Maddie: "He didn't do anything, well anything bad."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Maddie, I've got a feeling that David is not going home tonight. I can't say that I'm pleased with that, but I do like the fact that he's in the same house with his son."  
  
Maddie: "Daddy. David and I got married a week ago."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "You what?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Oh, boy."  
  
Maddie: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how to tell you. I guess I wasn't even sure that I wanted to tell you."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Maddie, I don't understand. Why would you be so worried about telling us you married the father of your child?"  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "We're happy for you Maddie."  
  
Maddie goes over and hugs both of her parents.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I better go upstairs. I believe I owe someone an apology, once again."  
  
Maddie: "Don't worry about David. What do you mean once again?"  
  
Mr. Hayes ignores the question. "No, I was pretty tough on him. I said some things...I need to make it right."  
  
Mr. Hayes goes upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Hayes hugs Maddie. "Congratulations Maddie. You shouldn't have waited so long to tell us."   
  
Maddie: "I know."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Your father has been so worried about you. He was worried David was going to leave."  
  
Maddie: "He's not going to leave. Although, I wouldn't blame him if he did."  
  
They head upstairs after Mr. Hayes.  
  
Upstairs, Mr. Hayes walks in the nursery to see David holding little David.   
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well, it looks like I owe you another apology."  
  
David turns to see Mr. Hayes.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Maddie just told us the news."  
  
David: "No apology necessary, Mr. Hayes."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well, I must say that I am very pleased."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "And so am I." She and Maddie walk in.  
  
Mrs. Hayes gives David a hug. "Welcome to the family." She looks at little David. "May I hold my grandson?"  
  
David: "Why certainly Mrs. Hayes."  
  
David gives Mrs. Hayes the baby. "I need a shower. Goodnight."  
  
Maddie says to her parents. "I'll be right back."  
  
Maddie walks out the door after David. "David, wait."  
  
David turns around to see Maddie coming down the hall.  
  
Maddie: "I really am sorry about all of this."  
  
David hugs Maddie. "Don't worry about it. Everything seems to be working out for the best."  
  
Maddie: "My dad said something about apologizing to you again. What did he apologize to you about before?"  
  
David kisses Maddie softly. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
The next morning David gets up early and heads to the office.  
  
Later that evening, when David comes home Mr. Hayes is having a drink in the living room.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Everything okay at the office?"  
  
David turns to Mr. Hayes. "Yeah, everyone seems to be behaving themselves."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Let me fix you a drink."  
  
Mr. Hayes pours David a drink and motions for him to sit down.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "David, I'm trying real hard to figure all this out."  
  
David: "What's that?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "What is going on with Maddie."  
  
David: "I don't know. When you figure it out, would you share it with me?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "My daughter leaves her life and moves back in to her old bedroom. She goes home and marries a man she is not sure is the father of her child without telling her parents. The baby is born, she has us fly out here, makes the father of the baby tell us who the father is and then days later she announces that she married the father a week ago."  
  
David: "I would say that accurately sums things up to this point."  
  
David takes a big swig of drink.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "That is so unlike Maddie. Running away from problems, avoiding situations, suddenly deciding to get married."  
  
David: "A year ago I would have agreed with you."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "And now?"  
  
David: "And now I don't know what to think."   
  
David takes another swig finishing the drink off.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I think it has a lot to do with you."  
  
David: "I know it does... Mr. Hayes, I really think this is a conversation you should be having with Maddie. You're asking questions that I've been asking myself for months. I know you want answers, so do I. I'm sorry I don't have them."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Tell me about the other man."  
  
David: "Other man?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "When we were on the plane you said that there was another man, Maddie wasn't sure if you were the father."  
  
David: "He is not an issue anymore. Look, I'm really tired. You want to know about the other man; about the things Maddie has done the past year. You really need to talk to her."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Sounds like you need to talk to her too."  
  
David gets up "Good night." He walks up the stairs.  
  
David opens the bedroom door to see Maddie sitting in chair nursing the baby.  
  
Maddie: "How are things at the office?"  
  
David: "Just fine."  
  
Maddie: "No fires or floods?"  
  
David chuckles. "No."  
  
David: "Why don't we call him Dave?"  
  
Maddie: "Dave?"  
  
David: "It's too confusing calling us both David. One of us has to be called something else and I don't like 'the baby' too much."  
  
Maddie: "Okay Dave it is."  
  
They look at each other for a moment.  
  
David: "I'm going to go take a shower."   
  
Maddie: "Okay."  
  
David looks to the camera. "What's with all these showers?"  
  
Maddie finishes nursing Dave and takes him to the nursery.  
  
While she is in the nursery, Mr. Hayes walks in.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Maddie, could we talk?"  
  
Maddie: "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "You and David."  
  
Maddie: "What about me and David?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I just had a talk with David."  
  
Maddie: "You did?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I wanted to talk to him because I had some things I wanted to clear up. I had some questions for him, unfortunately he didn't have any answers."  
  
Maddie: "David without answers? Now there's a first." She thinks of the times David would ramble off answers. " Delaware, no, all of the above, the sum of three angles is an isosceles triangle."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "He suggested that if I wanted answers, I should ask you."  
  
Maddie: "I'm not sure I want to talk about this."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Maddie, I just want to know what is going on here?"  
  
Maddie: "What do you mean?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I worry about you. I've been worried about you for the past nine months. The way you came home, the way you left, marrying David without letting your mother and I know until a week after the fact."  
  
Maddie: "I don't mean to worry you. There is really nothing to be worried about."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I have a feeling that David is at the root all of these problems. Don't get me wrong. I like David and I believe he loves you. The fact is. He's just as confused about all this as I am. I truly believe that he didn't know how to answer my questions. I know from experience, unanswered questions can put undo strain on a marriage."  
  
Maddie nods and hugs her dad. "Good night."  
  
Maddie turns the baby monitor on and leaves the nursery to go back into the bedroom. When she enters the bedroom she hears the shower is still running. "I really don't feel like doing this tonight." Maddie gets into bed and closes her eyes.   
  
David comes out of the shower rubbing his wet head with a towel. He stops when he sees Maddie laying in the bed and smiles. He drops his towel and gets into bed beside Maddie. Sleep quickly overcomes him.  
  
The clock reads 1:15 and we hear Dave crying.  
  
David: "I'll go check on him."  
  
David goes into the nursery picks Dave up. David tries to comfort him to no avail.   
  
Maddie comes in, "He's probably hungry. Go on back to bed."  
  
David hands the baby to Maddie and Maddie sits down with him.  
  
David sits next to Maddie. "Did you have a talk with your dad."  
  
Maddie: "Yes, not that it's any of your business."  
  
David: "Why did you say that?"  
  
Maddie: "Because that's between my father and myself. We may be married David, but that doesn't mean that you should know everything about my life."  
  
David bites his tongue not wanting to fight with Dave right there. He gets up and walks out.  
  
Maddie finishes nursing Dave, who is fast asleep. She puts him in his crib and walks out to find David.  
  
David isn't in the bedroom, so she goes downstairs to look for him.  
  
She finds him in the living room watching television.  
  
Maddie: "You coming to bed?"  
  
David: "No." David looks at Maddie. "We need to talk."  
  
Maddie: "It's late and I'm tired."  
  
David: "I want to know what you were trying to tell me upstairs."  
  
Maddie: "I'm tired and I don't want to discuss what my father and I talked about with you."  
  
David: "Why? Your father tried to have the same discussion with me earlier. The only reason he talked with you is that I couldn't give him any answers. It's not like you were talking about some family secret. You were talking about us."  
  
Maddie: "Fine. You know what his questions were. I didn't have any answers for him."  
  
David: "How about some answers for me?"  
  
Maddie shouts. "Can't we just forget this and move on?"  
  
David shouts back. "No we can't forget this, because this, whatever this is, is still going on."  
  
Maddie: "What do you mean? We got married. I'm not running away."  
  
David: "Yes you are."  
  
Maddie: "Am not."  
  
David: "Are to."  
  
Maddie: "Am not!"  
  
David: "Are to!"  
  
Maddie: "Go to hell Addison."  
  
All the shouting woke Mr. and Mrs. Hayes. They come out on the balcony to see what was going on. They have never experienced a David and Maddie banter and they found it a little unnerving.  
  
David is still shouting. "I don't get this. Why can't we sit down and have a conversation without it turning into a shouting match and you getting defensive?"  
  
Maddie: "You think I'm being defensive?"  
  
David: "You are doing everything to avoid the subject."  
  
Maddie: "I am not. I'm being honest. I told you I don't have answers for the questions you have."  
  
David: "Maddie, you have reasons for the things you do. I just want to know what they are. Why did you not want to tell your parents about us? It is a simple question."  
  
Mrs. Hayes nudges Mr. Hayes and they return to their room.  
  
Maddie puts her face in her hands.  
  
David: "Well?"  
  
Maddie looks up: "Look, I told you. I was worried about how they would react. I haven't been the most responsible person this past year."  
  
David: "So you think marrying me was irresponsible?"  
  
Maddie: "Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that. I do think the way we did it was a bit unorthodox."  
  
David: "It was your idea."  
  
Maddie: "I know. I made it out of duress from Sam."  
  
David: "What are you saying? Do you want out?"  
  
Maddie: "No. You asked the question. I answered it as best as I could."  
  
David: "One more question."  
  
Maddie: "What?"  
  
David: "Are you happy?"  
  
Maddie: "I have a baby, I'm married, and I own a successful business. What is there not to be happy about?"  
  
David: "That is not what I asked you."  
  
Maddie: "Yes, I'm happy."  
  
David: "Well, that's all I need to know, for now. You want to go back to bed?"  
  
Maddie: "Yes!"  
  
David walks over to Maddie and kisses her. He takes her hand in his and they go back upstairs.  
Dave wakes them up two more times that night.  
  
The next morning Maddie wakes, checks on Dave and goes downstairs where her mother is fixing breakfast and her father is drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
Maddie: "Good morning."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Hayes: "Good morning."  
  
Maddie gets a glass and goes to the refrigerator and pours herself a glass of juice. She then sits down at the table next to her father.  
  
Mr. Hayes: "So, does that happen often?"  
  
Maddie: "Excuse me?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "We heard you and David fighting last night."  
  
Maddie: "That wasn't a fight."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well, what do you call it? It sure sounded like a fight to us."  
  
Maddie: "It was a banter, a disagreement. Don't worry about it daddy. Everything is fine now."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "I am worried about it. I worry about my grandson. If these 'banters' happen a lot, how is it going to affect him?"  
  
Maddie: "We didn't argue in front of Dave. We came down stairs."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "We heard you."  
  
Maddie: "Okay next time we will go into the garage. Listen daddy, I know you're worried, but this is just what David and I do. We banter. We do it very well. We've almost turned it into an art form. We've been doing it since the moment we met. Everything is okay afterwards."  
  
David comes in with Dave and gives Maddie a kiss. "I think he wants your undivided attention."   
  
Maddie takes Dave and walks out of the room.  
  
David turns to Mr. and Mrs. Hayes. "Good morning."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Good morning David."  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Well, I had better go up and finish packing."  
  
David: "Ya'll aren't leaving already are you?"  
  
Mr. Hayes: "Yeah, I've got to get back to work. Besides I think you and Maddie can handle things here."  
  
Mr. Hayes walks out and heads upstairs.  
  
David is eating breakfast. "This is very good Mrs. Hayes."  
  
Mrs. Hayes: "Well thank you David."  
  
Maddie comes in. "You had better enjoy it Addison. Don't count on me to cook breakfast for you."  
  
David: "That's a relief."  
  
Mrs. Hayes laughs.  
  



End file.
